memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Los Angeles Dodgers ;Los Angeles Dodgers : I don't believe the Dodgers were ever referenced in Star Trek. If I'm wrong, then I recant the deletion request, but the article needs to be cited. For now, however, I vote delete. --From Andoria with Love 20:12, 29 August 2006 (UTC) * Either, or. Indirectly there was the Dodger Stadium reference made in Future's End, Part II-- unfortunately the only website referencing the citation for this is downhttp://uk.geocities.com/chakoteya/S3/304.htm. If the name of the team wasn't also the name of the stadium, I might think otherwise, but since they were in LA and referencing Dodger Stadium, you kind of get that "2+2 effect", otherwise we let the voters decide. --Alan del Beccio 04:35, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ** I personally do not like the "2+2 effect", but this one isn't far fetched, and I can't think of an alternative explanation that is credible. Keep. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:03, 30 August 2006 (UTC) * Keep as long as the article stays like it is now, because that is really all we can infer from LA + Dodger Stadium = LA Dodgers. The transcript site has moved here btw. --Jörg 06:50, 30 August 2006 (UTC) *'Move, Redirect and Rewrite' to Dodger Stadium, if only that was referenced. 2+2 is nice and all, but if we can't say anything of value about something, why have a separate page for it? Redirecting the article would allow the "real" reference to be found without having to have articles that are "eventually, perhaps, somehow, more-or-less correct". -- Cid Highwind 11:07, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ** Which was done when I rewrote the Dodgers article (which I copied to Dodger Stadium) when I originally posted my above comments. :) --Alan del Beccio 17:06, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *** Great :) -- Cid Highwind 22:09, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Transphasic Chroniton Torpedoes Simply put, non-canon weapon. - Enzo Aquarius 14:50, 30 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' quick, fast and in a hurry. --From Andoria with Love 17:38, 30 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' -- Renegade54 17:56, 30 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' ...wow... - AJ Halliwell 18:03, 30 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', cause, um, yeah, it be bad. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:20, 30 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' with extreme prejudice Exolinguist 08:21, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted' due to high levels of bulls--t. --From Andoria with Love 23:26, 2 September 2006 (UTC) The Picard Song ;The Picard Song Non-canon, and I don't like the song :P I suppose this could be put in one of the parody pages... --OuroborosCobra talk 21:03, 31 August 2006 (UTC) : - MERGE Dracorat 22:17, 1 September 2006 (UTC) : I love the song, makes me laugh, but the articles should be removed. I vote in agreement for deletion. Carbonari 21:20, 31 August 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' with Star Trek parodies (music). --From Andoria with Love 23:21, 31 August 2006 (UTC) : -'Merge' I don't see any issue in putting this in the parodies either. Though in the long run, I might want to fight for a change from parody to homage Exolinguist 23:29, 31 August 2006 (UTC) *And then what? Fact is, this is one song by a group unrelated to Trek in any official way. I never heard of that group before, and although some page claims that this song "has become an internet meme", I only heard about it on #memory-alpha last week, when someone asked: "ANYONE KNOWS THE PICARD SONG???", about two dozen times in a row... If we want to keep this, whether on a separate page or on a list of parodies/homages/whatever, how many unofficial songs by some hobby band would follow? Even that band alone also has "The Worf Song" and "Frame of Mind" (apparently something about Riker). Unless we want to catalogue all amateur internet songs related to Trek, or someone is able to explain why this, but not another, I vote to delete. -- Cid Highwind 10:36, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :*Hmm, good points. I myself am well acquainted with the song, being a frequent visitor to YouTube and YTMND, where it is used widely. I'm not saying we should keep every hobby song created, it's just that this one has become sort of an internet phenomenon. Having said that, I don't really care whether it's merged or deleted, but due to its popularity, the former might be best. --From Andoria with Love 23:26, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Gerald Ford Here we go again... Gerald Ford and his wife were not seen in the timestream. The viewpoint changes from a close-up of Jonathan Archer with images of Richard M. Nixon, Mao Zedong and the piece symbol behind him to a wider shot with Daniels and Archer that features Jimmy Carter and Leonid Brezhnev shaking hands, the Concorde, a poster of Ruhollah Khomeini, cooling towers and Ronald Reagan being sworn in. There is no Gerald Ford before or after these scenes, certainly not represented by the image that is on his page currently. I will work on the timestream now and upload screenshots of the images seen for further proof, but Gerald Ford is just not there, so Delete. --Jörg 08:53, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *I trust Jorg when he says this. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:54, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' What is it with this Gerald Ford thing, anyway? -- Renegade54 11:30, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *I could have sworn I saw that Gerald Ford image in the timestream, but then again I dont have any photo shop software where I can download the timestream photo, the picture I thought I saw looked just like the one I put on his page, then again it is hard to see all those images. Were there pictures of somebody else doing something similar in there? If someone could have a complete gallery of all time stream images it would help.Chicago103 11:41, 1 September 2006 (CST) ::That should be here at time stream. -- Renegade54 19:07, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Male Delete. This is uncited, and really doesn't say anything. -- Renegade54 16:05, 1 September 2006 (UTC) * I think both this and female can be merged/redirected to gender. --Alan del Beccio 17:00, 1 September 2006 (UTC) * Agreed. Merging/redirecting both to gender would be best. -- Renegade54 17:09, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ** Ive merged male and female with gender and integrated them into the page as necessary. --Alan del Beccio 17:17, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Darth Dracip ;Darth Dracip Fandom, if even that. "Source" is the user that created it. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:55, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I went ahead and deleted this. As I stated in the deletion summer, "I don't think we need to go through the bureacracy and formalities for what is obviously utter bulls--t." So away it goes. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:29, 2 September 2006 (UTC)